The present invention is directed to a leveling assembly and specifically to an assembly for leveling and stabilizing a vehicle.
Recreational vehicles often include a leveling system composed of a plurality of vehicle jacks affixed to various positions on the vehicle frame. These jacks level a vehicle when parked on uneven surfaces in order to establish a horizontal plane. Typically, these jacks are actuated between stowed and use positions. In the stowed position, conventional jacks having telescoping legs are retracted and folded in a compact configuration to allow movement of the vehicles. In the use position, the telescoping legs are unfolded and mechanically actuated to extend to the ground by an amount sufficient to level and stabilize the vehicle.
To support the telescoping members, conventional jacks include a bracket that is attached to the frame having vertically depending side panels appended to the telescoping legs via pivot pins. The deficiency in this design is that the weight from the vehicle is distributed from the bracket to the depending side panels of the bracket and into the pins. This weight, all being concentrated in the side panels, often cause the panels to fail. It would be desirable to provide a jack that distributes the weight of the vehicle through more than merely two pivot pins coupled to a bracket.
In addition, conventional legs are movable to a folded position generally parallel relative to the frame. This allows the telescoping legs to be stowed while the vehicle is in motion. These legs, however, employ complicated and less reliable links to fold same to the stowed position. It would be desirable to provide a more simple and reliable folding mechanism for the legs.
According to the following, as well as further embodiments of the present invention which will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds below, the present invention provides a vehicle leveling assembly for supporting the weight of a vehicle on a ground plane. One embodiment of the vehicle leveling assembly comprises a leg which is extendable to the ground and a bracket attached to the vehicle. A housing is provided which is positioned adjacent the bracket supporting the weight of the vehicle.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a vehicle leveling assembly having a leg extendable to the ground plane and a bracket attached to the vehicle. A side panel is appended to the bracket and has an edge with a plurality of gear teeth disposed thereon. A cogwheel is provided in communication with the leg and is configured to engage the plurality of teeth of the side panel.
A further embodiment of the present invention provides a vehicle leveling assembly also comprising a leg extendable to the ground plane and a bracket attached to the vehicle. In addition, a side panel is appended to the bracket and has an edge with a plurality of gear teeth disposed thereon. A cogwheel is provided in operable communication with the leg and is configured to engage the plurality of teeth of the side panel. This embodiment also comprises a housing attached to the leg and positioned adjacent the bracket to support the weight of the vehicle.
A still further embodiment of the present invention provides a vehicle leveling assembly comprising a leg configured to engage the ground plane and a bracket attached to the vehicle. A side panel is appended to the bracket and includes an arcuate edge. The leg is provided in operable communication with and movable about the arcuate edge.
In various embodiments of the present invention, the vehicle leveling assembly also comprises a leg movable between first and second positions. In addition, the housing may be a casting, have a cover and base portion, and may be provided adjacent the bracket when the leg is in the first position and not adjacent the bracket when the leg is in the second position. The housing may further comprise a support ridge positioned adjacent the second surface of the bracket. A fastener may be provided in the housing about which the leg is movable between first and second positions and upon which a portion of the weight of the vehicle is distributed. The leg may be a telescoping leg. A folding motor may be provided in operable communication with the cogwheel and movable relative to the edge of the side panel. A bias member or spring may be provided to bias the cogwheel cooperatively against the plurality of teeth of the side panel.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent, to those skilled in the art, upon consideration of the following detailed description exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.